


Love Is Just A Four Letter Word

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Just A Four Letter Word

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Love Is Just A Four Letter Word

I sit there staring out of my apartment window. When I was little I wanted to have someone love me and I would love them back, but then I started growing up. I knew that Love is just a four-letter word because it doesn't mean anything. My father and mother said that they loved each other, but the don't. They both drink and either ignore each other, or fight. When I was little I wished that they loved me and that they would spend time with me, but they never did.

After my Mother died my Father didn't waste anymore time sending me to boarding school where he didn't have to deal with me. I would sometimes get into trouble just to see if I could see my Father. It would work sometimes he would take me back home and either he would ignore me, or he would hit me for interrupting a meeting that he had been in.

I thought that I had found true love, but it was all based on lies. I never meant to hurt her, but I did with my lies. I loved her and I thought that she loved me, but after she found out my lie she wanted nothing to do with me. She even set me up for the murder of her father, but I didn't do it.

I was right Love Is A Four Letter Word and it doesn't mean a thing.

The End


End file.
